


Fillorian Cuddles

by lesbianmxgicians (kaianieves)



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Ficlet, Fillory (The Magicians)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaianieves/pseuds/lesbianmxgicians





	Fillorian Cuddles

Margo huffed, finally sitting down on her bed. It'd been a long day; royal legislation needed to be reviewed for a surprising rise in polyamorous bestial marriages. She was absolutely exhausted.

The sound of Fen approaching made Margo look towards the door. She smiled as Fen walked through the doorway into the bedroom. Fen took a deep breath, closing the doors behind her. "Everything is in order for specifications on polyamorous bestial marriages to be put into the Fillorian constitution." Fen squinted in confusion when Margo didn't respond, continue to stare at her with a smile on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I have no clue what you just said." Margo stood, reaching to grab the zipper on her dress. Fen walked up behind her, helping. Margo pulled off the sleeves of the dress, letting it fall to the ground around her. Stepping out of the dress, she left it on the floor with her heels as she fell into the bed. Fen undressed as well, then joined Margo in bed, pulling the blankets over both of them.

For a long moment, they laid together in silence. Margo shut her eyes, enjoying Fen's arms around her. This was her favourite part of any day. After a long trip around the Fillorian sun, ruling and dealing with talking animals, Margo just wanted to lay here with Fen- the woman she loved- and let the silence wash over her. The simplicity. Everything outside of those doors was complicated and messy. In here, it was just her and Fen. An island of comfort in the midst of a sea full of wariness.

"I love you, you know that?" Margo asked randomly. It felt like her heart had stopped. She didn't realize she'd said it out loud until after it came out of her mouth.

"I love you too," Fen said. She nuzzled her face into Margo's hair, kissing the back of her neck. Margo's heart started beating again. She fully relaxed, Fen moving closer to her. Margo was a strong person, this was obviously true. But here, with Fen, she didn't have to be.

 


End file.
